Oops! I did it again
by FlawlessHand
Summary: Menceritakan saat aku dipermainkan olehnya, bertemu denganmu, lalu aku mempermainkannya, dan kita bersatu. Warn : (s), OOC!Girly!Harry, Gentleman!Draco, Playboy!Cedric, AU, BL, Flashback mode on. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Oops! I did it again**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter cast © J.K. Rowling

Pair : Drarry and Cedrry

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC!Girly!Harry, Gentleman!Draco, Playboy!Cedric, AU, BL, Flashback, etc.**

* * *

Summary : Menceritakan saat aku dipermainkan olehnya, bertemu denganmu, lalu aku mempermainkannya, dan kita bersatu.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry dan Draco tengah bergumul di kasur King Size milik Draco. Tidak...mereka hanya bercumbu kok. Harry pasti akan menolak kalau mereka bercinta selagi orang tua Cowok berambut pirang itu masih ada di dalam Manor. Yah, walau pun mereka sudah bertunangan. Lagipula, mereka kan sudah melakukannya tadi malam.

"Hah...Draco..c-cukup." Harry berusaha berbicara walau masih tersengal-sengal. Ia mendorong dada Draco agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, _Love._" Walau tidak terima, Draco akhirnya menyingkir juga dari atas tubuh Harry. Harry menatap Draco dengan senyuman jahil, "Apa?" Tanya Cowok bermata kelabu itu.

"Kau tahu, kemarin Cedric menelponku." Harry terkekeh melihat Draco langsung memasang tampang dingin. "Dan...dia ingin kau dan aku datang ke acara pernikahannya." Ujar Harry santai.

Wajah Draco pun kembali menjadi lega, "Tampaknya seseorang sudah tobat dari ke-playboy-annya." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan bantal.

Harry tertawa dan menarik dirinya untuk bersender ke dada bidang Draco. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa dia susah move on, Dray?" Ia melirik Draco yang sedang menatapnya. Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau mau menceritakannya padaku, 'Ry. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau perbuat padanya?"

Jari Harry perlahan menelusuri dada Draco, "aku melakukan..INI!" Dan jarinya memencet kuat salah satu tonjolan di dada Draco yang tertutupi baju piyamanya. "Ouch! Jadi dia susah move on karena kau menekan putingnya?" Draco meringis. Tak lupa dahinya berkerut.

Harry tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Bukan itu. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi begini..." Harry pun mulai bercerita sementara Draco mendengarkannya.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Sebelum bertemu Draco, Harry sudah lama berpacaran dengan Cowok sopan dan murah senyum bernama Cedric Diggory. Dia tampan dan Harry benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Sayangnya, Cedric menggunakan ketampanannya untuk hal yang tidak-tidak. Seperti merayu wanita, misalnya. Oh, Cedric...apakah kemanisan Harry tak cukup untukmu?

Memang dari awal, Cedric tidak begitu serius dengan Harry. ia terkesan dengan Harry yang pengertian dan penyabar menghadapi tingkah 'Palsu'nya. Apalagi, kelakuan buruk Cedric yang suka tebar pesona dan merasa bahwa dirinya manusia paling tampan (Well, salahkan ibunya yang sewaktu Cedric kecil suka sekali memberinya kaca -_-) membuatnya memiliki banyak kekasih.

Ron dan Hermione teman baik Harry kerap kali melihat Cedric berduaan dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda dan ditempat dan waktu yang berbeda-beda pula. Mereka berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Cedric bukanlah yag terbaik untuk Harry. Well, Harry bersikeras tidak mau percaya hingga mata kepalanya sendiri yang melihat.

Kala itu Cedric berada di sebuah cafe bersama seorang wanita Asia yang Harry kenal karena mereka satu kampus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Cho Chang.

Harry yang tampak shock langsung menghampiri Cedric yang berada di Cafe seberang jalan tanpa memperdulikan Ron dan Hermione yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia murka! Ia tidak perduli berapa kali ia nyaris tertabrak mobil. Sesampainya di depan Cafe, ia bisa melihat dari jendela Cedric melihat Harry dengan terkejut. Ia langsung berdiri sewaktu Harry membuka pintu Cafe dan menghampiri meja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya Harry _to the point_. Bukannya menjawab, malahan Cedric tampak kelabakan dan Harry bertambah kesal. Ia beralih ke Cho yang sama kagetnya dengan Cedric.

"Dan kau, Cho. Kau siapanya Cedric?" Cho melirik Cedric yang ada di belakang Harry. "A-ku kekasihnya." Bagus! Setidaknya Cewek ini jujur. Harry kembali berbalik ke arah Cedric yang meringis. "Kekasih ya, Cedric? Lalu kau anggap apa aku ini!" Harry berteriak tanpa memperdulikan para pengunjung dan pelayang yang kini tengah melihat mereka.

"Harry, Sayang dengar dulu. Aku-err dia bukan kekasihku. Hanya kau satu-satunya." Cedric mulai panik melihat Cho berdiri menatapnya tak percaya.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan dari Cho mendarat di pipi Cedric. "Apa maksudmu, Cedric!" wah, Cewek ini tak sekalem yang kukira, pikir Harry.

"Cedric! Dasar playboy tak tahu diri! Aku benci kau!" Harry berteriak murka. Untungnya pada saat itu Ron dan Hermione langsung masuk ke Cafe dan menahan Harry yang sepertinya akan memukul Cedric.

Sementara Hermione menahan Harry, Ron tampak meringis sambil mengucapkan, 'maaf' kepada para pengunjung Cafe yang tengah melihat pertengkaran antar remaja labil itu seperti menonton drama murahan di televisi.

"Seharusnya aku mempercayai perkataan sahabatku daripada perkataanmu!" Harry mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ron yang melihat teman yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri itu menangis dibuat oleh Cedric langsung ikutan murka.

"Brengsek kau, Diggory! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kau bukan yang terbaik untuk Harry." Seru Ron dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Well, dia tampak pasrah melihat kekasihnya yang memang mudah sekali tersulut emosi.

Suara isakan Harry terdengar dan ia berkata, "Tapi, aku mencintainya, Ron."

Ron mengusap wajahnya frustasi mendengar perkataan Harry, "Bloody hell, Harry yang benar saja! Dia itu playboy. Bahkan kemarin aku melihatnya jalan berduaan dengan Bella Swan!"

"BELLA SWAN?" Teriak Harry, Hermione, dan Cho bersamaan.

"Iya, kau tahu? Cewek cantik tapi minim ekspresi dari Universitas Beauxbatons itu." Jelas Ron sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Harry menatap Cedric tak percaya. Baru saja mulut Harry ingin terbuka, suara pelayan ber-name tag Dean Thomas menghampiri mereka.

"Mau pesan sebuah lagu, Sir?" Tawar pelayan berkulit gelap itu sambil nyengir. Ia tahu situasi pengunjungnya ini sedang kalut.

Harry mengusap mata emeraldnya yang basah dan berkata, "Putarkan lagu Taylor Swift, I knew You were Trouble, Please."

"Lagu akan diputarkan, Sir." Pelayan itu pun beranjak menuju Music Box dan mulai memutarkan lagu yang di pesan Harry.

Selagi lagu mengalun, Cedric melihat Harry yang kembali terisak. Ia yang tidak pernah melihat Harry menangis, jadi merasa bersalah.

"Harry, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menduakanmu." Ujar Cedric sambil menangkup wajah Harry.

"Menduakan? Selingkuhanmu ada 3, Diggory! Atau mungkin lebih!" Kata Ron.

Harry melepaskan tangan Cedric dan beralih ke Hermione, "Mione, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hermione menatap Cedric lalu menatap Harry lagi. Ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Putuskan dia, Harry. Kita bisa cari yang lain, oke?"

"Apa? Granger! Jangan menghasutnya seperti itu! Aku mencintaimu Harry, percayalah." Cedric berusaha meyakinkan Harry, Tapi, Harry menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahan denganmu, Cedric. Ke-playboy-anmu membuatku tersiksa. Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini. Kau bebas pacaran dengan siapapun aku tidak perduli!" Kata Harry dengan tegas. Ia pun segera keluar dari Cafe di susul Hermione.

"Makanya, jangan suka tebar perhomon sembarangan!" Ujar Ron sambil beranjak, namun lengannya di cegat oleh pelayan berkulit hitam tadi, "Sir, lagu tadi siapa yang bayar?"

Ron menunjuk Cedric dan berlalu pergi. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri Cedric yang tengah berdebat dengan Cho.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kita putus!" Cho pun keluar dari cafe.

Tinggalah Cedric yang sedang merana. Lebih tepatnya, ia merana karena ditinggal Harry. Karena Cuma Harry yang bisa membuat hatinya cenat-cenut. Ia mengerang dan menarik rambutnya dengan gusar. Lalu, ia merasa tarikan di lengan bajunya.

"APA?" bentaknya pada pelayan cafe itu.

"Sir, kata cowok berambut merah tadi, anda lah yang akan membayar lagu yang di sudah di putar tadi. Benar kan?" Ujar si pelayan yang membuat Cedric makin gusar.

* * *

Di Kamar Harry.

"HERMIIOONNEE! Dia jahat sekali! Aku benci!" Harry terus menangis sepulangnya ia dan dua temannya itu dari cafe.

"Harry! Untuk apa kau menangisi Diggory itu. Dia tak berguna sama sekali!" Ujar Hermione sambil menggosok punggung sahabatnya.

"K-kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kekasihmu selingkuh...di depan mata kepalamu SENDIRI!" Harry berteriak sambil menunjuk hidung Hermione yang membuat kekasih Ron itu berjengit mundur kebelakang.

"Okay, Harry kau mulai berlebihan." Kata Hermione.

"Tapi, aku masih cinta." Bisik Harry.

Ron mengerang, "Harry, dia itu playboy. Ceweknya banyak. Ada Kau, Cho, Bella swan, Fleur, Oliver wood, Bahkan Theodore Nott nyaris dirayunya kalau saja Blaise tidak memukulnya."

"Ya ampun...lalu apa yang mesti aku lakukan?" Harry hanya menggeleng pasrah. Ia merasa sudah seperti gadis remaja yang galau akibat putus cinta. Padahal nyatanya memang seperti itu kan?

"Cari pacar baru mungkin?" Ujar Hermione memberi solusi.

"Atau balas dendam. Itu bukan ide yang buruk." Kata Ron sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Balas dendam? Maksudmu bagaimana? Dan lagi, kalau pun aku ingin pacar baru, aku akan pacaran dengan siapa?" Kata Harry frustasi.

Hermione tersenyum, "Tenang! Aku punya kenalan. Dia dari Universitas Slytherin. Kau tahu, Draco Malfoy. Kudengar dia lagi single dan suka yang manis-manis."

Ron memasang wajah shock, "maksudmu Draco Malfoy anak orang kaya itu?" Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Bloody hell! Kau ingin Harry pacaran dengannya? Kau tahu Malfoy orang yang sangat sombong, sok penuh tata krama. Pacaran dengan Malfoy adalah pilihan yang salah. Yang ada kau hanya akan terus tertekan Harry." Ron pun mulai mengeluarkan orasinya.

Hermione mendengus, "Ron, kau berpendapat begitu karena kau tidak mengenalnya dengal baik. Lagipula, saat pertama kalian bertemu yang ada malah adu mulut Cuma karena masalah sepele. Aku tetap akan membuat Harry pacaran dengan Draco. Draco sebenarnya baik." Hermione mengelus rambut pemuda bermata emerald yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri. "Kau mau kan, Harry? Dia tampan loh. Lebih tampan dari Cedric malah. Dan dia bukan playboy, kujamin." Ajaibnya, Harry mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana balas dendam terhadap Diggory?" Tanya Ron.

"Ah! Itu tidak penting. Lagian kalau Harry sudah punya Draco, yang menyesalkan Cedric juga." Kata Hermione mengibaskan tangannya. Tapi, harry langsung duduk dari posisi tengkurapnya, "Tidak, Mione. Aku harus balas dendam. Aku harus mempermainkannya, seperti dia mempermainkanku." Mendengar itu, Ron langsung menyeringai dan memberi Harry _High Five_.

"_Good, Mate. I'm so proud of you_!"

Harry pun ikut menyeringai, "Akan kita buat dia menyesal hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi _Sparkling Vampire_." Tawa Ron dan Harry pun membahana memenuhi kamar Harry.

"Tapi, kau jadi kan, Pacaran dengan Draco?" Tanya Hermione. Harry dan Ron mengerenyitkan dahi mereka, "kenapa kau bernafsu sekali ingin mencomblangi Harry dengan Malfoy?" Kini Ron yang bertanya.

Hermione pun menjawab dengan antusias, "Oh, Ronald! Tak bisakah kau bayangkan. They'll be cute together. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang manis. Dan...dan membayangkan mereka pacaran...aw, Pansy dan Ginny harus mendengar hal ini!" Cewek itu pun langsung mengeluarkan iPhone-nya tanpa perduli kedua cowok yang tengah menatapnya ngeri.

TBC

* * *

A/N

This is my second fic^^ well, masih fic ringan kok. minim konflik gitu-gitu aja. I know, Harry keliatan kayak cewek remaja banget disini. but, aku pun gak mau ngerubah dia jadi Female. kalo ada yang bingung kenapa lebih banyak Flashback daripada cerita utama. well, ini kan Harry lagi cerita sama Draco. jadinya aku bikin Flashback. dan itu sengaja gak bikin tulisan miring soalnya rada pusing kalo semua cerita dari atas kebawah miring semua xD tapi aku pisahin kok mana flashback dan mana yang bukan. dan Draco sama Harry bakal ketemu Chapter depan. so, I hope you like it and Review. cause I really really need it. please, I beg you^^

RnR, please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oops! I did it again

Disclaimer : Harry Potter cast © J.K. Rowling

Pair : Cedrry slight Drarry

Warn : Typo(s), OOC!Girly!Harry, Gentleman!Draco, Playboy!Cedric, AU, BL,

Summary : Menceritakan saat aku dipermainkan olehnya, bertemu denganmu, lalu aku mempermainkannya, dan kita bersatu.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Flashback Off

"Jadi, saat itu kau balas dendam, 'Ry?" Tanya Draco yang memainkan rambut coklat Harry. Harry mendongak dan berkata, "Tentu saja, dan kau tahu, aku balas dendam saat aku berpacaran denganmu."

Draco tersenyum mengingat masa-masa pacaran mereka dulu. "Kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu?" Tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku sangat ingat sewaktu kau menolak bertemu denganku karena malu dan terus bersembunyi dalam mobil." Draco terkekeh membuat Harry ikut cekikikan, "yah, aku ingat itu. betapa memalukannya aku. Mau keceritakan tentang hal itu?" Tawar Harry yang di jawab anggukan oleh Draco.

* * *

**Flashback On**

Hari pertemuan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Pada senja hari, di sebuah taman, tampak sekumpulan remaja tengah duduk santai sambil berbincang-bincang menikmati Tea Time. Sementara itu, seorang cowok bernama Harry tetap berada di dalam mobilnya. Harry melihat Ron dan Hermione yang berbincang dengan beberapa orang dari kejauhan. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Ia tahu ia akan berhadapan dengan anak-anak elite.

Sekali lagi Harry melihat dari jendela mobilnya yang tertutup, Hermione tengah berteriak memanggilnya. Semua orang yang berada di meja bundar itu menatap ke arah mobil yang berisikan seorang Harry Potter yang tengah gugup.

"Harry! Ayo keluar." Teriak Hermione lagi. Harry menggeleng-geleng dan bergumam, "No! No, Hermione jangan paksa aku, please." Sekali lagi ia mendongak melihat remaja-remaja sebayanya yang tengah melihatnya dengan penasaran. Beruntung kaca mobilnya gelap. Hermione beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Harry yang tak kunjung keluar. Harry berjengit mundur dan mengunci pintu mobilnya agar Hermione tidak bisa masuk.

"Harry! Buka pintunya!" Hermione terus menepuk-nepuk pintu itu. Harry pun menurunkan jendelanya sedikit agar Hermione bisa mendengar suaranya saja.

"Aku mau kau masuk dan dengarkan aku dulu, Mione." Perintah Harry yang dijawab anggukan oleh cewek itu. Harry membuka pintunya dan segera masuk.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Hermione.

"Jujur, aku gugup." Jawab Harry sambil meringis. Hermione menyeringai tiba-tiba, "ah, aku tahu. Kau gugup karena akan bertemu Draco kan? Dia yang berambut pirang disana itu"

Harry melirik ke arah Rombongan remaja yang masih berbincang namun sesekali melihat mobilnya. Harry kembali menatap Hermione sambil menggeleng, "No, Mione please. Kita pulang saja yuk. Lebih baik aku single daripad-Oh my god! Mione! Dia mau kesini! Aku harus pergi!" Harry histeris saat melihat cowok berambut pirang yang bernama Draco malfoy itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya disusul oleh yang lainnya.

"Harry tunggu! Tenang!" jujur, Hermione cukup terhibur melihat Harry yang panik. Sementara Draco sudah mengetok-ngetok jendela mobil.

"Kunci mobilku mana? Aku mau pergi! Aku tidak mau disini!" Harry sibuk mencari Kunci mobilnya yang hilang entah kemana. Tanpa sengaja, Harry menyenggol volume radio mobilnya yang suaranya menjadi keras. Sontak Harry dan Hermione keluar dari mobil segera.

"_YOU ARE A THUNDER AND I AM A LIGHTNING_

_AND I LOVE THE WAY YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE_  
_AND TO ME IT'S EXCITING~"_

Lagu itu makin kencang sehingga membuat semua yang ada disana menutup telinga. Ron langsung mematikan radio itu secepat mungkin. Kemudian hening seketika. Semua orang kini menatap Harry yang masih menutup telinga.

"Harry? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ron khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mau pulang!" teriak Harry sambil menuju ke mobilnya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu, Tubuh Draco menghalanginya, "Whoa! Wait, kau mau kemana?"

Harry mendongak dan shock melihat Draco sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku mau pulang. Menyingkir!" usirnya sambil terus berusaha membuka pintu mobil hingga ia mendengar gemerincing kunci yang tengah di pegang Ron. "Sial." Gumamnya.

"Jangan pulang begitu saja. Bahkan kita belum kenalan." Draco menyodorkan tangannya menampakkan jam tangannya yang mahal. "Namaku Draco Malfoy." Harry masih terdiam hingga ia menyambut tangan Draco, "Harry Potter." Dengan cepat pula ia melepaskan tangannya. "Kau manis sekali kalau malu-malu begitu." Goda Draco sambil menyeringai. Harry? Well, dia langsung blushing. Kau tahu, Harry lemah akan pujian.

"Oh iya, mereka teman-temanku, Blaise, Pansy dan Theo." Ujar Draco sambil menunjuk temannya satu persatu. Harry yang mendengar nama Theo langsung menghampirinya dengan antusias.

"Kau Theodore Nott kan?" Tanya Harry.

"Iya, Kenapa?" jawab Theo bingung. Harry langsung mendekat, "Kau pernah di rayu Diggory brengsek itu kan?"

Theo yang mendengar itu menjadi _excited_. "kau kenal dengan brengsek itu?"

"Aku mantannya." Tunjuk Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Theo tambah terkejut, "Ya ampun! Baguslah kau sudah putus dengannya. Dia benar-benar brengsek kau tahu. Dia menggodaku. Dan untungnya aku tahu dia playboy. Apa dia menduakanmu? Kurasa lebih."

"_I know_! Dia memang jahat sekali. Dia memiliki banyak kekasih, kau tahu? Cho, Bella swan, Oliver wood, Fleur dan kupikir masih banyak lagi." Jelas Harry dengan menggebu-gebu.

"_Oh my god_! Cowok itu gila dan blah...blah..blah." Theo dan harry terus berchit-chat ria melupakan Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise bahkan Draco.

"Kurasa mereka cocok." Ujar Pansy.

Draco melototi cewek berambut hitam pendek itu, "Kau gila! Bukankah kalian akan mencomblangiku dengannya? Dan Theo sudah punya Blaise." Hermione menggeleng dan berkata, "Tenang Draco. Kau akan mendapatkannya. Ayo kembali ke meja." Hermione mendorong Harry yang tak sadar terus mengobrol ke arah meja dan mendudukkannya di kursi di hadapan Draco.

"aku suka Selena Gomez." Kata Theo yang entah kenapa malah melenceng dari Cedric ke arah topik selebritis.

"Aku juga! Kau dengar tadi lagunya dari mobilku? Itu lagu favorite-ku." Kata Harry. Dan mereka terus berbincang layaknya ibu-ibu hingga Hermione hilang kesabaran. Ia menutup mulut Harry dan Blaise menutup mulut Theo.

"Sudah bicaranya?" tanya Hermione sambil melepas bekapan tangannya dari mulut Harry.

"Ayolah, Mione. cowok ini asyik sekali." Kata Harry sambil high five dengan Theo.

"Sebenarnya kau disini untuk bertemu denganku, kau tahu?" Kata Draco dingin.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco, ia memperhatikan wajah Draco yang tampan, rambut pirangnya yang lurus, mata kelabunya yang indah, dan bibir tipis itu, tubuh atletis yang dibalut kemeja putih, Merlin! Cowok ini Hot!, batin Harry.

Suara deheman Ron membuat Harry kembali ke alam sadarnya. Hermione menyeringai, "Kau terpesona?" Bisa dilihat Draco tengah menyeringai ke arah Harry.

"_Oh, shut up_!" bisik Harry.

Pansy kemudian berkata, "So, Harry, kau cari pacar baru ya?"

Harry membelalakan matanya, "err...siapa bilang? Itu tidak benar!" Harry mulai berbohong.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Jangan bohong, Harry. Okay, Draco, Harry single dan kau single. Kalian bisa PDKT sekarang."

"What? Mudah sekali kau berkata, Mione." Harry menatapnya heran. Hermione kembali berkata, "Kau bisa balas dendam dengan Cedric. Saat kau mempermainkannya, kau bisa menjatuhkannya dengan menunjukkan pacar barumu. Kau bisa bilang bahwa kau tidak serius dengannya, seperti dia yang tidak pernah serius denganmu, bagaimana?"

Blaise menyahut, "Kau ingin balas dendam. Kau hebat juga." Harry tersenyum kepada cowok Italia itu yang dibalas kedipan mata oleh Blaise. Tanpa sepengetahuan Theo tentunya. Dasar...

"Okay, aku mau." Jawab Harry sambil memandang Draco yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi kau tidak memperalatku untuk balas dendam kan?" Tanya Draco. Harry menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak."

Harry bisa melihat Pansy dan Hermione ber-High five ria. Sungguh, wanita memang sulit di mengerti.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Semua orang kini sudah pulang. Mobil Harry di bawa Ron untuk mengantar Hermione. Dan pastinya mobil itu akan dikembalikan ke rumah Harry oleh Ron sendiri. Sementara Harry, well, dia masih berada di taman berduaan dengan Draco. Mereka berjalan-jalan mengitari taman sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sorry, soal yang tadi. Bukannya aku menolak untuk bertemu denganmu, Hanya saja aku terlalu gugup untuk bertemu orang baru. Padahal biasanya tidak begitu." Kata Harry.

Draco tersenyum, "Tak apa. Wajar kalau kau gugup karena akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi kekasihmu."

Harry menarik lengan Draco menuju ke sebuah bangku di pinggir danau. Disamping bangku itu ada sebuah pohon yang berdaun hijau lebat. Mereka berdua duduk dan menyaksikan langit yang kini berwarna ungu.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya takut kau akan seperti dia." Bisikan Harry masih bisa didengar Draco.

"Maksudmu, Diggory mantanmu itu?" Harry mengangguk, "Kau berwajah tampan, dan dia juga tampan. Persamaan itu membuatku merasa bahwa kau juga seorang playboy yang nantinya akan menyakitiku. Ditambah lagi kau kaya. Pasti mudah untuk mendapatkan cewek sebanyak apapun yang kau mau." Ujar Harry sambil menunduk.

"Harry, aku tidak serendah itu. well, aku memang tampan dan kaya. Tapi bukan berarti aku playboy. Dan perlu penambahan kata, aku lebih tampan." Kata Draco menatap Harry dengan lekat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku yakin kau bukan seorang playboy." Mata Harry menyipit tanda bahwa dia tidak yakin akan perkataan Draco.

Draco tersenyum tulus sehingga membuat Harry blushing, "Kau akan tahu sendiri saat kau sudah menjadi pacarku."

Harry mendengus, "Aku menyukaimu, Draco. Tapi, aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Aku belum sepenuhnya 'sembuh' kau tahu?"

Draco menarik tubuh Harry dan memeluknya, "Aku mengerti Harry. Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau berbeda dengan mantan-mantanku yang dulu. Pertama kali mereka bertemu denganku, mereka langsung mudah berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' membuatku tidak yakin apa yang mereka cintai, Hartaku? Tampangku? Atau hatiku? Dan saat kau mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' _it's kinda makes me interesting_."

"Thanks, Draco." Bisik Harry di dada Draco. Draco pun mengecup puncak kepala Harry.

* * *

Skip Time

Harry dan Draco akhirnya sudah jadian! Saat hari penembakan dilakukan di Taman tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan ciuman pertama mereka pun juga di lakukan di taman itu. Draco benar, dia bukanlah playboy. walau mereka berjauhan, Draco tak pernah sedetik pun melewatkan kesempatan untuk berhubungan denga Harry. entah itu sms atau telepon. Oh iya! Draco sudah memperkenalkan Harry kepada kedua orang tuanya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanggapan mereka? Tentu saja bahagia. Ternyata kedua orang tua Harry dan Draco adalah sahabat karib dari jaman sekolah dulu.

Mereka akan merayakan Anniversary mereka yang ke-3. Mereka berdua akan mengundang Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise dan Theo untuk makan malam di Manor Draco. Tapi, Harry tentu tidak lupa dengan Cedric dan dendamnya. Dan Cedric, masih terus merayu Harry. Ugh! Tentu dia tidak tahu kalau Harry sudah tidak single lagi.

Hingga hari itu tiba, dari awal-awal berpacaran dengan Draco, ia mulai mencoba membalas rayuan Cedric. Meladeninya berbicara, sms-an, menggodanya dan sebagainya. Tentunya Draco tahu tentang hal itu. dia mengizinkan Harry karena ia tahu tujuan akhir dari tindakan kekasihnya itu.

Di sebuah Cafe, cafe mulu nih!-abaikan- Cedric tampak sedang menunggu seseorang, Harry tentunya. Suara gemerincing dari pintu membuatnya mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang.

"_Sorry_ membuatmu menunggu, Cedric. Ada urusan sebentar. Kau sudah pesan makanan atau minuman?" Kata Harry sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

Cedric tersenyum kalem, "Tak apa, Harry. Aku belum pesan apapun kok. Kau mau memesan?" Senyum Cedric perlahan pudar saat ia melihat Harry yang berwajah panik.

"Ya ampun, Dompetku tinggal. Cedric, sepertinya aku tidak usah memesan deh." Ujar Harry dengan wajah sedih.

Cedric yang mendengar itu langsung berusaha menjadi sok pahlawan, "Harry aku akan mentraktirmu. Tenang saja, okay. Kau bisa pesan apapun. Aku yang bayar." Katanya sambil menyeringai melihat Harry yang menatapnya terharu.

"Thanks, Cedric. Kau penyelamatku. Aku sebenarnya belum makan dari pagi." Harry mengelus perutnya seolah-olah sangat lapar. Ia memasang tampang lesu. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya. "Aku pesan _French fries, Burger, dan Milkshake_." Harry berkata kepada Cedric tanpa menoleh. Cedric pun beranjak, "Oke, kau tunggu disini, aku pesan makanan dulu."

Cedric berjalan menuju ke counter. Tanpa ia sadari, Harry tengah menyeringai sambil memegang dompetnya yang ternyata tidak tinggal. Lalu ia memasukkannya lagi ke tas. Dan sebenarnya, Harry sudah sarapan tadi pagi bersama Draco. Well, Harry you're so mean, Batin Harry sambil terus menyeringai. iPhone-nya bergetar dan melihat ada satu sms, Dari Draco.

_Draco- Jangan macam-macam, Sayang xx_

Harry terkekeh pelan dan segera membalas.

_Harry- Calm down, Dray. Aku tidak macam-macam kok. Aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi bolehkah aku berkata, I miss you, Dray :* xxx_

Harry sedikit melirik ke arah Cedric yang masih berada di antrian. Harry bisa melihat Cedric tengah menggoda cewek yang berada di depannya. "Dasar bodoh!" desis Harry saat melihat cewek itu terkikik dan merona. iPhone Harry kembali bergetar dan segera ia membaca pesan dari Draco.

_Draco- darimana kau belajar menggombal, Sweetie? :* I miss you too, Harry. Ku harap kau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Diggory. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk Anniversary kita yang ketiga. Jangan lupa sms aku kalau kau sudah selesai. Love you, Darling xxxxxx_

Harry kembali tertawa pelan dan saat itu Cedric datag sambil membawa makanan. "Tampaknya kau senang sekali, Harry. Sms-an dengan siapa?" Tanya Cedric. Harry hanya tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanannya. Kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah aktivitas di dalam cafe. Sementara Cedric dan Harry tengah menikmati makanannya. Dapat dilihat dari sudut matanya, Cedric tengah flirting dengan cewek tadi.

"Aku senang kita bisa akur lagi, Harry." Kata Cedric. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu ia tertawa, terdengar seperti tertawa mengejek, "_Oh, Of course, Cedric_."

Cedric pun tersenyum, "Kau makin cantik saja. apa kau sudah punya pacar, Harry? Atau masih single? Kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu." Mendengar itu Harry terdiam dan berhenti makan. Cedric tampak menyeringai karena ia mengira Harry termakan rayuan dan pujiannya. Harry mengeluarkan iPhonenya dan meng-sms Draco untuk menjemputnya.

Harry mendongak menatap Cedric, "Kupikir kau sedang pedekate dengan cewek di antrian tadi?" Mata Cedric membulat, "Kau melihatnya? Ahahaha...dia kenalanku, Harry. Tidak mungkin aku berpaling darimu."

Harry dengan wajah pura-pura terpesona pun berkata, "Benarkah? Kau tak akan berpaling dariku?"

Cedric mendekatkan wajahnya, "Tentu, Harry."

"Dan kau menganggapku satu-satunya di hatimu?"

"Kau memang satu-satunya, Harry."

"Dan kau bukan playboy seperti dulu."

Cedric sedikit meringis, "I-ya. Tentu saja."

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah minta maaf setelah kejadian itu."

"Baiklah maafkan aku, Harry."

"waktu itu kau juga tidak membujukku atau sebagaimana semestinya kau lakukan. Tanpa bersalah kau kembali merayuku." Perkataan Harry mulai membuat Cedric panik.

"Maaf, Harry. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Harry memelankan suaranya, "Dan kau berkata bahwa kau masih mencintaiku?" Cedric mengangguk.

Tepat saat itu suara gemerincing pintu cafe berbunyi. Tanpa menoleh, Harry tahu itu Draco. Dan ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, Draco tengah menatapnya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Cedric. Aku sudah punya kekasih. Draco, kemari sayang." Panggil Harry dengan mesra. Draco menyeringai melihat wajah shock Cedric.

"Harry? Apa maksudnya ini." Tanya Cedric .

"Yah, aku sudah punya kekasih yang mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Dan tambahan satu lagi. Dia sangat tampan dan tidak playboy." Kata Harry sambil memeluk leher Draco yang memeluk pinggang Harry.

"Tapi seharusnya kau bersamaku!" bentak Cedric. Draco menggeram tak terima, "Jangan membentak kekasihku! Dan aku berterima kasih sudah memberikan malaikat semanis ini kepadaku. _You lose, Diggory._"

Harry tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Kau lucu sekali kalau marah, Draco. Ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak sabar ingin merayakan hari jadi kita yang ketiga."

Cedric menahannya, "Tunggu! Jadi selama ini kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" Cedric menatap Harry tak percaya. Ini di luar rencana, Batin Cedric kalut.

"Iya, bagaimana mungkin aku mau kembali padamu, Cedric. Aku memaafkanmu tapi tidak untuk kembali padamu. Oh terima kasih untuk traktirannya. Bye!" Kata Harry riang sambil berjalan keluar cafe bersama Draco.

Cedric terdiam awalnya ia malu dan tidak menyangka. Namun, ia melihat ke arah cewek tadi. Oh tidak! Ternyata cewek itu menggandeng seorang cowok keluar cafe itu juga.

Sial. Sial.

Cedric menghela nafas dan menunduk, mencoba merenungi kesalahannya terdahulu. _Poor Cedric_.

Karma berlaku, kau tahu?

* * *

Manor tampak ramai dari biasanya. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Tak lupa orang tua Harry juga di undang. Draco dan Harry sangat bahagia saat itu. mereka juga menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi siang.

"Mate, kau jahat sekali! Tapi itu bagus." Kata Ron sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahnya saat itu, Harry." Tanggap Theo yang dibalas cekikikan oleh Harry.

"Kau akan tertawa melihat wajahnya. Tampak _desprate_ sekali." Ejek Draco.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga Narcissa pun mendiamkan mereka dan memulai acara makan malam.

**Flashback Of****f**

* * *

"Ah! Aku baru ingat kronologinya seperti itu. wajar kalau dia susah move-on." Kata Draco.

Harry mengangguk, "Untungnya dia tobat dan kalau tidak? Entah jadi apa dia." Draco mengecup puncak kepala Harry.

"Aku tak sabar ingin menikah denganmu, Harry." Ujar Draco sambil menatap Harry dengan lekat. "Aku juga, Dray. Kita akan bicarakan dengan Mom and Dad segera." Draco pun mengangguk.

"_I love you, Harry_."

"_I love you too, Draco_."

End.

* * *

A/N

Cliffhanger-kah? alur kecepatan? Kayaknya iya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Walau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan yang minta panjangin, udah aku panjangin nih :) Aku tahu ini rada gak nyambung *ngumpet* thanks yang udah review, that's really mean to me :*:* hope you enjoy this fic.

RnR please?


End file.
